Love inside the halls
by Rayjpop
Summary: Carlos Garcia was never good in school so his teacher decides to make him get a tutor or he will fail. Logan Mitchell has enough going on. Carlos and Logan in their high school years before they became Big Time Rush. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, I am back! I hope you don't mind 2 posts in one day, I didn't think you would ^-^ Anyway, ever wonder how Carlos and Logan met in high school or what they were like before BTR? I did, so I am taking an attempt, I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and maybe tell your friends?

**Chapter 1: I'm stuck with _who?_**

**Carlos POV** (My absolute fave POV)

My grades were never good, I could manage to get C's and B's if I really tried my hardest. Mr. Harris handed me my test with a note instead of a grade, 'See me after class.' was written in his perfectly neat handwriting. My friend, Kate, showed me her usual 'A+' flashing a smile trying to hide my test. She knew without me telling her so she put her test in her binder.

"Sorry, Carlos, I thought you said you were studying last night when I called you." She had a look of sympathy on her face.

Kate always looked out for me but she could never get me to do anything related to school work. When I told her that I was studying, that was a lie, I spent all afternoon and most of the night playing my guitar and working on a song. The bell rang and everyone fled the class room, except me of course.

"Mr. Garcia, I told you before, if you do not focus then I will have to fail you. Now I have arranged for a tutor to help you after school in the library, if you choose to not show up then I will not let you make up this test. Am I making myself clear?" Mr. Harris had a calm attitude whenever he was teaching or going over the homework, the only time he ever got mad was when a student, 'Me,' continually showed no effort.

"Crystal clear, who is going to be my tutor?" I hoped it was Kate but I doubted Mr. Harris would ever let that happen.

"Logan Mitchell, perfect timing." I turned to see a guy standing at the door. He had on a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. The Vans on his feet were beat up and held together with duck tape. Even his clothes were ratty and I smugly wondered if this kid was even smart enough to tutor me, a junior in Pre-Calculus.

"Mr. Mitchell is in Advance Placement Statistics, a college level class. So I figured he would be able to get something through your thick skull." Mr. Harris then ushered us out of his room, ending the longest day of my life.

"Hey. I'm Carlos. I guess you got stuck tutoring me." I joked trying to make this kid smile. He had to be a freshman, he looked like he was. "Are you a freshman?" I asked.

"Let's go. I need to get home in an hour so we need to get started." He said coldly and headed in the direction of the library. I followed him, wishing that this day would just end. We sat down in the library and got to 'studying.' I tried making conversation with him but all he was concerned with was making sure I did my work. I didn't understand the first problem so he explained it, writing steps on my paper, neat and simple.

An hour and a half had passed and I barely knew anything about my tutor, all I had to go off was his name, Logan Mitchell. His face grew pale when he realized that it was half past 4. He politely excused himself and literally ran out of the library, he left his bag and books behind. I tried to tell him but he was gone.

'I can't be that dumb that he would flee without his stuff.' I sadly made fun of my lack of intelligence, while I gathered his belongings and left the silent hell. I stopped by the front office and asked the secretary for his address. She hesitantly gave it to me, after I explained why I needed it. The address took me to the poverty affected area near the freeway overpass.

I knocked on the correct numbered house and patiently waited for someone to answer the door. A tall man flung the door open and it slammed against the wall behind it. He smelt like alcohol and cigarettes when he asked me what I was doing here. I told him I was a friend of Logan's and he laughed.

"That fag? You his 'friend' alright, you all are just the same." I cringed at his obvious hatred and pointed to the stairs. I quickly made my way up to the second floor and couldn't figure out what room belonged to Logan. I knocked on every door until I heard a soft 'Come in' call from behind the door.

"Hey Logan, I brought your stuff, you ran out so fast you forgot it." I laughed handing him the bag. He nodded at me and politely asked me to leave, he said that he had to get dinner started, finish his chores and do his homework. I left without another word to him or his drunken father, who I heard laughing from the couch.

I walked home when I got a text message from a number I didn't recognize. 'Thank you. L.' I assumed it was from Logan but I didn't know how he got my number. I sighed, deciding that it was best if I didn't know. Logan, from what I saw today, doesn't talk much so I felt like I had to make him talk, after all everybody needed someone to talk to, right?

* * *

**Logan POV**

I heard the front door shut and my dad laugh downstairs. I stayed quiet while I made his dinner and cleaned his mess. I didn't want to piss him off further, I was late coming home from school and he didn't believe that I was tutoring another student. After he ate I washed his dishes and went straight to my room to get started on my homework. I had my cheap CD player playing and my headphones on so I couldn't hear him open my door.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh No! What is Logan's father going to do! Oh, wait I know, and I am not telling! Please review if you guys want me to continue this, and I apologize for the short chapter….I will try to make it longer…. Have a gratastic day! (Good and Fantastic combined!)~RAY~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I had to update this as well, the bunnies are multiplying, I blame biology. Also, if any of my lovely readers know of a game called The World Ends with You, I was thinking about writing a Beat/Neku fic. If you would like to see one please let me know in a review or a PM, either is fine with me.

Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the multitude of bunnies running around my mind. There will be some….(can't say without ruining it).

Chapter 2: Pain, it's a friend.

Logan POV

Groaning in pain I shifted in my bed, I had to go to school otherwise I would receive my father's undeserved fury. Who was I kidding I didn't consider that drunk my father; he never acted like a father or treated me like a father should. I winced with each step, making my painful way to the shower. I would have laughed at the irony but I didn't feel like laughing.

I entered the bathroom which was just across the hall. I locked the door, like it would stop _him,_ and turned on the water. I stood there underneath the shower spray while my pain worsened; I reached for my razor and popped out the loose blade. I knew I should have stopped this a long time ago but I couldn't deal with it, so I returned to my old habits.

I dragged the cold blade across my wrist, slowly the bright red liquid mixed with the shower water and a ribbon of bright pink swirled into the drain. I sighed, relieved from the emotions from last night. I heard my 'father' yell and I quickly put the blade back into the razor. I didn't care if he was hungry, he could wait 5 minutes. I hurriedly washed my hair before turning of the water. The cut had clotted and the bleeding stopped, after drying myself off I wrapped it in a bandage. I got ready for school after making a breakfast I wouldn't get to eat.

"Took you long enough, where the hell is the bacon?" His anger was a ticking bomb, waiting for me to screw up. 'Shit, how could I forget the bacon?' He stood in front of me with his plate which he dropped on the floor, the plate shattered and the food flew all over.

He slapped me on the face before spiting on my shirt. I hung my head and apologized, hoping that I would make it out before he did anything else. He called me a useless fairy and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, hoping that the house would burn down and I would never see him again.

I made my way onto the school, hoping nobody would notice me. My face was still red and the stain on my shirt made me look like a slob. I lived like one, or with one, but that doesn't mean I dress as one. I didn't have money or lived in a nice house; you can thank _him_ for that.

"Hey! Logan! Wait up!" A familiar cheerful voice yelled across the quad. I walked faster hoping that I would lose him in the crowd. When a hand grabbed the wrist I winced in pain, slightly enjoying the fact that _he_ wasn't the cause of it.

"Logan, didn't you hear me calling you? I wanted to ask you something." Carlos said in his loud voice. I stared at him, hoping that he wouldn't notice the bandage covering my wrist, long sleeves couldn't cover everything.

"Could you help me after school today, maybe we could study at my house?" I agreed just to make him let go of me so I could go and be alone. He smiled and told me he would call me after school. I ran toward the chemistry lab and found a closet. I locked myself in and cried, not in pain, instead I was crying because I couldn't think logically whenever he was around, and for once I am not talking about my father.

I heard a voice call my name through the halls; I held my sob trying to remain quiet. The owner of the voice left, I sighed and wiped my eyes. I started walking in the direction of my first period. At least AP Stats would get my mind off of everything going on in my life.

"Logan, could you please explain why we couldn't use a stratified sampling method in this situation?" Mrs. Arleen asked.

"Of course, a stratified sampling wouldn't be appropriate because we are comparing the males to the females; also we are comparing two pharmaceuticals. Therefore I would suggest using a blocking sampling method. We would block the gender, that is to say we would separate the subjects based on sex. After we got two blocks we would then perform another block, this time with the pharmaceuticals. So we would have four groups to test. We have the following groups; Men A, Men B, Women A, and Women B, where A would be getting one drug while B would get a completely different drug." My monotone voice had everyone staring at me in awe; apparently I was the only one who did the reading assigned for last night. Mrs. Arleen smiled at me and winked.

"And that class is how you should be studying, we learned this two weeks ago and it seems only Logan paid attention. Since none of you were paying attention I am giving you a pop-quiz." The class groaned and I got a few death stares, which were nothing compared to my regular life. School is the only place where I could be myself. Mrs. Arleen skipped me when she passed out the quizzes; I asked for one anyway, I had nothing else to do. I finished the quiz way before anybody else so I graded Mrs. Arleen's other classes' tests.

My mind thought about what was to come later at Carlos' house. I graded the papers and wondered if Carlos really wanted to bring his grade up, after all he doesn't seem like the one to care about his grades.

A/N: Ok, the AP Stats thing may have confused you so I am sorry; I had to put it in there, to show how alienated Logan is from his classmates. This will have importance later in the story! Reviews would be nice. Please tell me if you would like to see a Beat/Neku story and have an excellent day!~RAY~


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Another chapter, just for all my lovely reviewers! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Escape or a trap?

Carlos POV

I waited by my door for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only about 10 minutes. The door bell rang and I swung the door open, a huge grin on my face happy that Logan finally showed up. He nervously shifted while staring at me; he looked at me and the door like he was waiting for something.

"Oh, I'm so dumb, please come inside!" I moved back and he slowly entered, it was almost like he didn't want to be here.

"Where are we going to study?" Logan practically whispered standing awkwardly in my foyer. I walked toward the dining room when I heard something shatter. I turned toward the sound, finding Logan on his knees and his bag covered in glass.

"I am so sorry; my bag must have caught on it. Was it expensive?" He sounded like he was about to cry so I told him it was just a gift, it was priceless. He got off the floor and dusted the glass off of his bag.

"Just leave the mess there, a maid will take care of it." He stared at me in disbelief, apparently he didn't notice but my family was loaded. My mom landed a job making millions along with my father; they never told me what they did so I never asked.

"O-okay, again I am so sorry." Logan nervously followed me into the dining room, holding his bag in front of him. We sat down at the table and started on the math, I kept asking questions because I didn't understand anything about vectors or physics. My teacher used a lot of physics references while he taught; only making me more confused and lost. Logan asked if I had a dry-erase board or something like it. Coincidentally I had one that my dad used for his work; he usually never touched it though. I pulled the tall board into the dining room and Logan got right to work. He drew a diagram and labeled each part of the vector.

After hours of studying the front door opened, Logan jumped when he heard my mother yell, "What happened to my Fergion Vase?" I explained that I accidentally tripped and crashed into it. She stared at Logan without responding to my explanation at all.

"Who is _he?_" She snarled, making Logan partially hide behind the board, "And what is your father's board doing out here?"

"Logan is my math tutor and we are using the board so I can understand what Logan is trying to teach me!" I glared at my mother she left in a huff, threatening to tell my father. My mother was usually nice; I just blamed the vase for her attitude.

"Logan, I will be right back. Could you go over my work to see if I did it right?" He nodded and I ran to find my mom. I found her in the study with my dad. They looked at me with concerned expressions.

"I heard you have a tutor son, is everything alright at school? Also you mother told me you broke her vase, is that correct?" He gave me a weary smile. I nodded and apologized again for the vase.

"I tripped. I accidentally knocked the vase over and I am sorry. Yes, Logan is my tutor because I am having trouble in math." I looked at both of their faces, hoping a sign of forgiveness would show.

"That's quite alright son, accidents happen. As for your tutoring business, are you paying him?" My dad looked concerned because I didn't think about paying him, after all it was a job.

"Here is a couple bills, go give them to Logan and invite him over for dinner." My mom said handing me a couple of twenties. I quickly made my way back to the dining room only to find Logan missing.

"Logan?" I called looking around the room. I heard a door open off in the hall and a groan shortly followed. I found the source of the groan, Logan wandering the hall opening another door.

"What are you looking for?" I asked trying not to laugh at him, it was hard not to because the door was right behind him.

"The bathroom, do you even have one in this hall of empty rooms?" He looked slightly pissed because there were at least ten more doors in this hall. I laughed and pointed to the door behind him. Logan looked and his face fell, I would be mad too if I was in his shoes. He emerged from the bathroom and we walked back to the dining room.

"My parents think I should invite you over to dinner, so do you want to stay?" I asked sitting down at the table, staring at the paper covered with my scribble.

Logan POV

"I guess I can, no one is expecting me home anytime soon." It was true; my dad had a 'date' which probably meant he would call a hooker. I would rather be stuck here than at home.

"Oh, then do you want to spend the night? I can take you to school tomorrow." He asked with a happy expression on his face. I nodded, to which he hugged me saying that I would have a blast.

"I forgot. My parents said this was for you." He held out his hand for me, I put out my hand and he dropped some money in it. From what I saw it was like a couple of twenties but when I counted he gave me 200 dollars!

"Are you sure? I'm not doing anything worth this much." I stared in disbelief, who would give 200 just for tutoring?

"I am sure, look I got these 5 problems right. That's more than I would have gotten without you!" He pointed at his paper and I noticed that he did get them right.

"Carlos, Logan, Dinner!" His mother called from another room in the house, no mansion. I trailed Carlos just so I wouldn't get lost in this maze again. We entered another dining room where 'dinner' turned out to be a five star gourmet meal. Poached salmon with some type of sauce on top of a salad looking dish I stared at it.

"Are you allergic Logan?" Mr. Garcia asked cutting into his salmon. I couldn't answer that because I never had salmon before.

"I don't know. I never had salmon or any type of fish before." I tried to look apologetic knowing that this meal took a lot of time.

"Carlos, take Logan to the kitchen and get him whatever he wants." Mrs. Garcia said sipping her wine.

"Ok." Carlos grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. The kitchen was twice the size of my room and a pristine white.

"So what do you want?" He asked me while staring into the pantry. I couldn't speak because I never believed that a place like this existed. He waved a hand at my general direction effectively waking me up out of my trance.

"Do you have pizza?" I whispered. I knew I sounded like a loser asking for pizza. He smiled at me before opening the oven. I smelt pizza and stared at him in disbelief.

"I never eat the fancy stuff, it all tastes bland. I always make my own food, my parents just wanted to offer you something other than 'typical teenage food.'" He took the pizza out and cut it in slices.

Carlos POV

After dinner we decided that we had studied enough for one day so I showed him my room. My room consisted of a large fluffy bed, two giant beanbag chairs, a recliner, mini-fridge, microwave, a plasma TV, and every gaming system. When Logan didn't move or say anything I thought I had lost him so I turned only to find him staring.

"This is your room?"

"Yeah, I guess. Most of this stuff is gifts from my parent's friends. Actually now that I think about it, you are the first person to ever see my room." I didn't have many friends who actually like me instead of my parents' money. Logan was my first friend who didn't care about it.

"Really? You don't bring your friends over?" He looked at everything, the bed, posters even inside my closet.

"Yup. You are the first friend to ever see my room, and closet for that matter." I laughed because his mouth hung open. "Take a picture it would last longer."

"Very funny, I think this room is bigger than my dad's." He mumbled to himself, I still heard it though. I yawned, tired from the day. I relaxed on my bed before Logan poked me.

"Where is the bathroom now? Every time I look I swear the doors lead to different places." I told him the general directions, too lazy to get up. When ten minutes passed I decided to go and look, he probably was lost.

I knocked on the bathroom door and when I didn't get a response I opened it. Logan stood there, shirtless and bandaged.

"What happened to you?" I couldn't believe my eyes, Logan's body was covered with bruises, cuts, bandages and his stomach looked like he never ate.

A/N: I bet you know what happened to Logan, if you don't I guess you haven't been reading. Reviews would be appreciated! I hope you have a great day!~RAY~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I really hate to say this but I can't update until Wednesday because I will be gone. So I came up with an idea to make everybody happy: an extra long chapter! I will write until I got to the stopping point. Thanks and cookies to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 4: Shocking Confessions**

**Logan POV**

"C-Carlos…I….." I couldn't think while he stared at me. I fell to my knees and started to cry. Since he started doing this to me I never cried, except for right now.

"Logan, who did this to you? They need to be put away!" Carlos pulled me into his arms, letting me sob into his chest. I mumbled that it was my father but he couldn't hear me because I was crying.

"Who?" He pulled me away so I could tell him. He looked at me with face full of worry and concern. When I told him that it was my father his face grew pale. I thought he was going to flip out but he calmly led me to his room before making me sit on his bed. He rummaged through a drawer before taking out a digital camera.

"I am going to take a couple of pictures of the abuse, okay? Tomorrow we are going to the police." I nodded and he began snapping pictures. The cuts along my back, bruises on my arms, legs and chest, his handprint around my mouth and finally the bandaged wrists were all taken and documented. He looked nervous about taking the photos especially when it involved me almost naked. After the last picture he wiped a tear off of my face.

"You will never have to see him again." My eyes grew wide with fear, even though he didn't do anything except cause me pain I couldn't live by myself.

"I don't have anywhere to go. I'm just useless." I started crying again, this time Carlos didn't comfort me, instead he just laughed.

"What's so goddamn funny? You're rich; you can have anything in the world and never have to lift a finger if you didn't want to! I can barely afford to eat!" Carlos stopped laughing when he saw that I was genuinely pissed.

"Sorry, I thought it was obvious," When I didn't respond he continued, "You can live here. After all you said I could have anything in the world, and well, I want you to be safe and happy." He _had_ to be joking; nobody wanted me, not my father, people at school or his parents. They all just saw me as a punching bag, anti-social freak or a street rat. I wanted to get out of the room, it felt small and stifling. I ran out ignoring Carlos and running out the front door.

Running along the dimly lit streets, dodging empty trash cans and parked cars, I found myself at a bridge, gasping for breath and looking at the freeway beneath me. I thought about jumping, ending all the pain and lies that surrounded me every day. Instead I continued running, the houses started becoming scarce and the noise consisted of crickets and the occasional coyote howling. Soon the city melted into rural fields and huge fields. I kept running even though my legs were begging me to stop and I could barely catch my breath. I saw a tree overlooking a huge cliff, I decided to go there.

**Carlos POV**

Logan bolted out of the room; I thought he would be okay with stopping his father from hurting him. I called after him, when he didn't return I chased after him. I didn't know where he would be or where he would possibly go. I grabbed my keys from the table by the door and jumped into the car. I drove around until I thought I saw him, nope it was just a hobo.

I kept on driving until the city limits ended; I gave myself ten more minutes before I would call the police. Luckily when I had just passed a cow farm I saw a shape climb into a tree. I killed my car and slowly made my way toward the tree. I didn't know if it was Logan but it was worth the risk. My mind started freaking out when I remembered that movie about the freak who stalks people he 'likes' and takes something from them, like their organs or….yeah. Anyway, I saw the person's legs but in the darkness I couldn't make out anything.

"W-who's there?" A small voice asked, Logan. I sighed with relief when I heard his voice.

"It's just me, Logan. It's Carlos." I said quietly, I didn't want to make him run again, "What happened back there? Why did you run?"

"I'm nobody; I don't deserve to be here, I would be better off dead." His voice sounded like he truly gave up in life. I didn't like that we were less than 10 feet from a cliff, if Logan really wanted to he could jump before I could stop him.

"You are somebody, you're Logan. Being dead won't solve anything; you couldn't fix anything by giving up. That's not you talking Logan, it's your father. He is the one who deserves to die, not you. Absolutely nothing is worth killing yourself over, trust me I would know. I am expected to be perfect just because my parents are. Everybody looks at me and all they see is a perfect son, they don't see _me._" I kept my eyes trained on his legs while silently making my way closer.

"But you aren't… you don't have….." He couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

"What am I not? What don't I have that would make me different from you?" I needed him to calm down otherwise I couldn't predict what he would do.

"You are not beaten everyday because of who you are! Guys don't ever want to be within a mile of me and all the girls want is advice because I don't swing that way! You don't have to deal with the whispers, the rumors, and you aren't beaten by guys who think I want in their pants!" He yelled from the tree, suddenly he jumped down. I thought he would make an attempt so I quickly pinned him to the tree.

"Carlos LET GO!" He struggled against me but couldn't make me release my hold on him.

"No! Who cares who you like or what you are into! They are just idiots who can't see anything past their own little worlds and when something different comes along they think the sky is falling! Being different is what makes us human. You know that Logan!" I yelled at him, my face inches away from his, "I deal with the same thing, the glares, death threats, and I even got jumped. But do I let it get to me, no, I go on with my life. I know that they don't understand and that they are acting based on their confusion!"

Logan didn't say anything after that; he stared at me obviously thinking about something. He stopped trying to get me to let him go but I still kept my hold, just in case. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You are gay?" After all that, the simple sentence threw me off. I nodded and he smiled.

"Yeah, same here." I made him promise to not try and jump if I let him go. We started walking back to where I parked my car and I started to drive, heading back to my house.

**Logan POV**

During the car ride I remained silent, quietly wondering why I thought ending my life was the answer. If I died then I would be proving my father and everyone else right. I knew that if I could live and be happy then I would be living proof that my father had no control over me. Carlos left me to my thoughts while he drove us back to his place. Standing in his home made me feel like a fish out of water; everything had to be worth more than everything in my house, including the house.

"Would it really be okay if I lived with you? I couldn't pay rent or anything." I felt like I was just mooching off of him. He smiled and told me it was fine, that he could use the company because his parents were usually never home.

We pulled up to his house and he led me back to his room. I couldn't believe that he cared for me; no one else ever showed me such kindness. Looking at the digital clock on his night stand and reading the time, my mind unable to believe it was 3 in the morning. I yawned loudly which only made him laugh.

"Want me to show you your room?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"Could I sleep in here? I would take the bean bag chair."

"Yeah but you will be sleeping on my bed, next to me." He blushed when he said it, making him look even cuter. I had a crush on him but I didn't know how he felt about me.

Carlos put his hand on my cheek and kissed me on the lips. I knew how he felt alright. I returned the kiss, my hand pressed to his warm chest.

**A/N:** So sorry to leave it right there, I had to stop otherwise I would never be able to control myself. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Also if it's not too much trouble please check out my other stories if you haven't already. It means the world to me if you would review and tell me if you liked/hated/loved them! Have an excellent, couple of days! ~RAY~


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** YAY! I am back from my vacation so naturally the first thing I want to do is update for my awesomely patient reviewers! The whole time I was away all I could do is think about the story and ideas! And I decided to update even though I am dead tired, it might show in this chapter. The time between posts might increase as my life is getting crazy; college, trying to get a part-time job, paying for books (which I can't) and dealing with life in general. I apologize for the rant above, I use writing as an outlet.)

_Warnings/Disclaimers_: I don't own anything you recognize because if I did I would probably be getting paid and be able to afford books, which sadly I am unable to.

**Chapter 5: Actually Happier**

**Logan POV**

I moaned, turning to my side while the morning light woke me from my peaceful night's sleep. Carlos lightly snored with a small smile on his face while he slept. Finally feeling safe instead of having the fear consume me was a foreign concept. Most of my life the only emotion I ever felt was fear.

"Mornin'. Did you sleep well?" asked a groggy Carlos. He rubbed his eyes before giving me a bright smile. I leaned in and kissed him in response, to which he smiled wider. I got out of his bed feeling dirty in my clothes. I still had my sweat and dirt covered torn shirt and pants.

"Um, could I ask a _huge_ favor?" He nodded before lying back on his pillow and yawning.

"Sure, what do you need?" After last night the reality began to sink in. Carlos Garcia, child of billionaires, had a heart of gold and he wanted me, a lowly commoner.

"First I want to thank you for everything last night," His face turned, I guessed he thought I was regretting last night, "No. I am really glad that you said exactly what I needed to hear. I was wondering if you could possibly buy me some clothes that don't have holes in them. I don't want you to spend…..What I mean is that…..Argh!"

"Calm down, Logie. I would be more than happy to buy you anything you could ever need. You make feel like I am living in a movie, I finally found the perfect guy, and you are." I considered the possibility that he might make me melt standing there in the rags I had on. Everything he said sounded straight out of a teenage dream; almost like the ones I had every night.

"If it's not too much trouble can we have breakfast before we go shopping?" He laughed and led me to the kitchen.

He took me to Cold Subject, a clothing store that actually made me look worse. I knew that I couldn't do anything about the clothes my- I refuse to call him 'father'- refused to buy. Two guys around the same height walked up to me and Carlos and began talking while holding each other's hand.

"Hey! I never thought I would see the day that Carlos Garcia would buy clothes from here!" The 'pretty' brunette joked.

"I know! Could it be the end of the world already? It's not even 2012 yet!" Said the dirty blond 'jock' wearing the dumbest grin I ever saw.

I didn't move or say anything, hoping to blend into the mannequin. The 'jock' and 'pretty' stared at me like I had a giant neon sign pointing at me. I nervously smiled, giving a little wave praying I would make it out alive. Carlos put his arm around my shoulders, whispering that they were 'friends'.

"H-hi, I'm L-L-Logan." They laughed before grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Man Carlos, you didn't tell us he was a little kitten." 'Pretty' said laughing and inspecting my clothes, sighing when he was finished.

"Kendall please make James behave or else." Carlos smiled and laughed along with them. I awkwardly stood there, shifting on my feet, while feeling completely out of place.

"Logan, James' mother owns the store we are standing in. She is giving us half off all the clothes and accessories you want. Kendall's mother owns a spa in the mall as well. I talked to them while you decided what you wanted to eat for breakfast. Today is all about you, anything you want I will take care of." His smile made me feel better about standing in this store.

James picked out clothes, shoes, hats, and at least one of everything else before shoving me into a dressing room. I showed every outfit that James told me to put on to Carlos who kept on smiling. Most of the clothes were what people would label 'prep' or 'emo'. We only put a few pairs of pants back and grabbed a couple of pairs of shorts. The cashier stared at us with wide eyes when we piled everything onto the counter. I kept my eyes trained on the price which only kept rising until it was well over a thousand. James then entered a series of numbers before the price dropped. Final clothes shopping total: 638.93$.

Kendall had his fun with me when we got to the spa. I changed into a white cotton robe while my old clothes were thrown out. I was led into a room with a chair next to a sink, a lady named 'Ann' told me to relax and enjoy the treatment. She leaned me back so that my head fell against the dip in the sink when I realized what she was going to do. Wash and massage my scalp. As her delicate yet sturdy fingers went to work, I sighed finally relaxing to her touch. She then propped the chair up and asked me how I wanted my hair to look. I told her that a faux-hawk like style would be great. The smile on her kind face made me feel like the past never happened. I got that feeling whenever Carlos smiled, touched or even talked to me.

I put on my new clothes after Ann left. My new hair, clothes, friends and life completely destroyed my 'old' life. The moment I walked out to show the guys who made this all possible I was greeted with a roar of cheers. Carlos and his parents, Kendall, James and their parents along with a few teachers, Mrs. Arleen, Mr. Ienzo, and Mr. Myde came to show their support. I felt my face burning because of this display of affection. Carlos walked forward with a black box in his hand.

'Is that a…?' I nearly fainted when he opened the box.

**A/ N**: A cliffy! I usually never like to leave it hanging like that but I am tired and I felt like I needed to stop otherwise I ruined the whole next chapter! I had to bring Kendall/James, even if it was only a small part. I want to thank you all who reviewed and patiently waited for this chapter! Have the best day tomorrow!~RAY~

Can you spot the references? There are 4.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Lots will be happening soon so keep your eyes open for updates!

Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize and I am totally proud of it! Some slight bashing from my favorite freak!

Chapter 6: Fighting a losing battle

Carlos POV

I opened my gift watching Logan's expressions change from shock to happy then back to shock. I bought him a simple gift but I knew that it would convey the message I wanted.

"Carlos I love it!" He smiled, hugging me before pulling the necklace out of the box. A chain held an onyx pendant in the shape of an open book. The letters 'C' and 'L' were engraved in gold on the 'pages' of the book. I leaned in to put the necklace around his neck but Logan caught me in an unexpected yet welcome kiss. Another cheer came from Logan's family because that's what they were to him, a family.

Logan POV

Waking up next to Carlos, to me, is the absolute best way to start the day. The events were still fresh in my mind from yesterday. I touched the necklace smiling at the best day I ever had in a long while. I really didn't feel like getting up for school but I did anyway, I would much rather stay with Carlos. Pulling myself out of his bed I stumbled to the closet where my clothes were. I picked out a black pair of shorts with a grey design reminding me of an ancient language. My dark blue shirt had a funny saying on it, 'Bananas are far more interesting than you.' I put on a leather studded bracelet along with a pair of black shoes.

I quietly made my way to the kitchen, hoping Carlos wouldn't wake up. As soon as I found it after getting lost for a few minutes I opened the fridge and found a plate with a note on top. 'To Logan, my love.' I took off the foil and nearly dropped the plate in surprise. My favorite breakfast, already made and still hot, fried eggs and brown sugar bacon. I smiled with every bite of the delicious breakfast and tackled Carlos in a tight hug when he came into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Carlos! How did you know what I like for breakfast?" I asked him while I continued to stuff my face. I never got to eat food like this until I met him.

"I guessed do you really like it?" I nodded vigorously in response. He ate his own breakfast, toast with jam, before we headed out to his car for school. It felt like the first day all over again, I was a new _me_ so I hoped I wouldn't get labeled as the 'new kid.'

Carlos parked his car in the upper parking lot before leaning in to kiss me. I had to rush to get to my first period while Carlos lounged for a while in his car. He didn't have a first period since he was ahead of me grade wise. I just happened to be ahead of him class wise and I would never poke fun about it.

Mr. Myde was an excellent chemistry and biology teacher; he always kept the class in a good mood even if he was having a bad day. I knew that this class would be my favorite because he knew how to challenge his students. He told me that I grasped the concepts so quickly that he thought I had taken chemistry before; all the teachers say that to me.

The bell had just rung and I followed my classmates out of the room. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands pull me backwards. Being thrown against the brick wall, hitting my head against it, feeling the warm liquid travel along my face and through my blurry eyes I saw the face of my attacker. Camille stared at me with daggers in her eyes before the attack continued.

"You should have loved ME!" A punch to the head.  
"Am I not good enough!"A kick to the stomach.  
"Carlos is only using you!"Torn shirt thanks to her claw-like nails.

She continued to beat me until a noise caused her to flee, but not before she kicked me in my face and ripped off my necklace. I heard a running pair of footsteps and a worried voice before everything went blank.

Darkness was everywhere; I couldn't see anything other than pitch black space. I thought I died and was in limbo. A white light shone somewhere far off in the darkness. I laughed, 'The light at the end of the tunnel.' I knew enough that the light had to be good because I got a warm feeling from it, like the one I get whenever I'm around Carlos.

Carlos POV

I saw Camille beating on some freshman so I decided to be nice and get her to stop. When I realized it was Logan who Camille decided to wail on I lost it. I sprinted, full speed, and yelled for a teacher. Camille ran off after she heard my voice and I saw the blood. I called 9-1-1 from my cell phone, hysterically screaming into the phone. I held his cold body in my arms until the paramedics pulled me away. I held his hand, crying and praying that he would be ok.

His torn shirt, covered in blood, made me cry harder. When the paramedics rushed him into the ER I cried even harder .I was led to the waiting room by a kind nurse who gently pushed me into a chair. I knew I had broken my promise to myself, and him. He got hurt and I didn't protect him. I was crushed. I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to the same nurse. She told me that I did all I could.

'Shit, he died.' My face showed my sorrow and she backtracked. She explained that he fell into a coma before surgery. The blood loss combined with a shock to the brain sent him straight into a coma. My eyes went wide with the news. I was then led to a room that I knew I would never leave until he woke up.

A/N: Camille is an evil lady and I love making her do evil stuff! I'm slowly losing inspiration to write, I don't know what is happening but I feel like this is getting worse or that I completely suck. I think that is what is causing my lack of inspiration. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this (Crappy) chapter. Reviews would be nice and greatly appreciated, maybe your lovely reviews would help get me out of this funk I think I am stuck in. Have an excellent and fun filled day! ~Ray~


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I still feel in a funk, I can't remember when it started, is that a bad thing? Anyway, I'm pretty sure you all don't want to hear me bitch about my life. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I have been a bad person I never thanked you guys for the reviews from the other chapters so thank you for all of them! On to the next chapter.

_Warning/Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything and I am not going to warn you all about this. I want it to be a surprise.

**Chapter 7: Seven**

**Carlos POV**

I never left Logan's side that entire night. A nurse tried to get me to leave but I refused, I _had_ to be here when he woke up, _if_ he ever wakes up. I remembered something I had heard about coma patients from a show I watched on T.V. something about talking and physical contact, anything to increase brain waves or something. I sadly thought that Logan would smile at the fact I had tried to sound like him, all intelligent. I sighed before I grabbed his hand. Physical connection, check.

"Logan, I am so sorry that I let this happen. I should have been there to stop her from doing this to you. You probably can't hear me now but I am never going to stop talking. I miss you, even though you are less than two feet from me. You're not my Logie, just the shell. I want him back, I _need_ him back. I couldn't go on if he never woke up or worse, died. Please Logan, come back to me." I paused for a second because I was crying so hard that I choked up on every other word.

"Opps, I did it again. I said I was never going to stop talking but I did. You wouldn't mind though, you never would have held it against me. There's so much we haven't done, graduation, prom, college, hell even life. You never got to live a life without pain, that's partially my fault. If I had been there a few minutes sooner none of this would have ever happened.

I love you Logan. I wanted to protect you from the pain your father caused but it only led to this. I wonder if you would have better off if we had never met. If I had never asked you to come over to my house you would still be here, awake and fine." The tears were falling freely now. I couldn't care if anyone saw me like this; I would endure anything just to have him back. Through my blurry eyes I thought I saw Logan's pinky move.

Nope, it was just my imagination or wishful thinking. Pressing my face into his hospital bed, still crying, I fell asleep.

* * *

Weeks had passed and I spent my nights and all my free time in Logan's hospital room. The staff had grown accustomed to my nightly visits and offered me a bed to sleep on. I declined gratefully; I would rather sleep next to Logan. I asked the nurse to do me a huge favor; I made it impossible for Camille or Logan's father to ever visit Logan while he was in a coma. I showed her the photos of Logan's father's assault and explained that Camille had attacked Logan. Susie, the nurse, kindly gave the word to security and assured me that if they took one step onto the property they would be arrested on the spot.

School took up most of my day but I knew what I had to do. Logan wouldn't want me to stop caring about my grades even if he was in a coma. I know that sounds cold but I know Logan and school is important. I never missed a day of school, studied next to Logan in the hospital and my grades were decent. A couple of B's and the rest were C's.

* * *

Winter was coming to Minnesota, and it showed. Snow everywhere, in the trees, on top of cars, even inside mailboxes. I kept on visiting Logan, who never showed any signs of waking up. Going to school, visiting Logan, homework, sleep, and eat whenever I could keep it down became my schedule in the cold winter weeks. However I didn't expect that my normal day would change.

I had just arrived at the hospital and on my way inside I greeted Susie. I chatted about my schooling, asked how her day was, how Logan was and the generic topics. I walked into Logan's room like any other day, except there was another guest or should I say guests.

Kate, Kendall, his sister Katie and James were gathered next to Logan. My mind thought the worst had happened, he died. I didn't notice but there was another person there, a guy I never met before.

"Carlos, we are concerned for you." Kate said with sad eyes. She shifted on her feet nervously when I just stared at her, I knew where this was going, but I wanted to make sure.

"We don't think that spending this much time next to a coma patient is healthy for you. It's been months and there is no sign of him waking up." Whispered Kendall, I shot him daggers, but allowed them to continue.

"So, we all decided to set you up with another guy." James explained pointing to the guy with blue eyes.

"Fine, get out. Except you." I growled at my 'friends', while pointing at the new guy. They practically ran out of the room leaving me and the new guy.

"First off, I have no intentions of leaving Logan for you. I love him too much for that; I don't care if he never wakes up." He nodded and smiled sweetly at me, I guess he didn't think I would go for him. Logan wins all the time, hands down.

"I kinda figured that much. My name's Isaac. I didn't want to do this but Kendall and James can be very evil people." He replied, taking a seat on a chair against the wall. He sighed, relaxing in the plush chair.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier. I just felt so pissed off at them." I sat down on Logan's bed, holding Logan's hand, which felt slightly colder than usual.

"It's okay, I probably would act the same way. You must really love him, I don't think I would have lasted this long." Isaac's comment made me think about how I lasted this long. I knew I loved Logan and nothing would ever change that but I never thought about the chance he would never wake up.

"I know I'm surprised that I haven't gone insane from all this waiting, patience is not my strong suit." He laughed and I smiled, "I guess I never thought about the 'what ifs' because I know he is going to wake up.

"That's good! Don't ever doubt that! I should probably get going; you must want to be alone with Logan."He got up from the chair and waved before leaving the room. I thought he was nice about all of this, especially since Kendall and James practically made him do this.

* * *

**Inside Logan's Mind (Logan POV)**

I wandered around the darkness, stumbling over invisible or hidden objects trying to figure out a way out of this place. I couldn't head towards the light because everybody knows what that means, death. I kept tripping for what seemed like months; all the while I heard Carlos' sweet as honey voice and felt his touch on my hand.

Never did I feel tired, hungry or thirsty, I deduced that in this place all you do is breathe and wander around in the darkness. Suddenly I walked into a bright light, and it wasn't that 'light'. This light felt different, almost better, happier if you will. The 'warm light' I knew meant death because death would trick you, I figured out that after a while. I knew that it would want me to go toward a light that reminded me of Carlos, so I decided not to be easily fooled.

This light took me out of the darkness and into a room with seven different colored orbs, floating above pedestals. In the middle of the pedestals and lights was a stone slab engraved with something. I walked towards the slab, hoping to read it.

'Seven. If you wish to find 'home' then you must follow their commands. If you fail one it's all over and once you start one you must finish all seven. Good Luck.'

I found the instructions confusing, whose commands? The orbs of lights? I decided before diving head into this I needed to take mental notes about the room I found myself in.

A simple room, no doors or windows, or anything inside it except the slab, pedestals and orbs of light. I examined the orbs noting that each orb was a different color; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, indigo. I wished that I could just get home without a trial, but if this is what it takes then I have no choice.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is slightly longer than the others but I am telling you guys there are 7 chapters that will follow this one! If you were paying attention then you would understand that number! Please review and tell me if you enjoyed the twist! Have a colorful day!~Ray~


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** A warm shout out to Demon'sAngel17 (Dalton!) for helping me with the upcoming chapters! Also everybody can thank Dalton for finally killing my funk! This chapter is for you man! Also a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews mean the world to me!

_Warning/Disclaimers:_ The usual apply here but I'm too lazy to type them, so go to a previous chapter to read it.

**Chapter 8: Blood Red**

**Carlos POV**

After the whole Isaac incident yesterday I had cut myself off from talking to James and Kendall. Who gave them the right to control who I spend my free time with and who I choose to love, even if he is in a coma? The same routine, I walked into the hospital just like any other day, said hi to the nurse at the front desk, walked to Logan's room and spent my time talking to him while I did my homework.

"So if _x _is a independent variable that means _y _changes based on _x,_ right? Since _y_ is a dependent variable it means it can be altered." I asked Logan completely knowing that I wouldn't get a response. I always asked Logan a question and somehow I heard him answer. Even if I only heard him in my mind, it was enough for me. Even though I did most of the talking I never got bored of it. I enjoyed Logan's company even if he didn't communicate.

His still face, which was normally pale and innocent, looked slightly redder and conflicted than usual, almost like he was running a fever and having a nightmare. But I felt his face, neck and arms looking for a temperature, nothing. He felt normal, alive but dead to the world around him. Instead of doing my homework I decided to talk to Logan.

"I am here baby, I would never leave you. I hope you wake up soon, I miss talking to you. Hell, I even miss your beautiful eyes." Instead of crying I just whimpered, I must have ran out of tears. Calming myself down I knew I had to return to my studies. Most of my teachers felt sorry for me and gave me an extension if I asked for one. I never relied on the extra time because I knew Logan would be mad at me. I smiled while I worked on my math homework, knowing Logan would be proud of me. Logan kept me from wallowing in sadness and always made me focus on what's important.

**Logan POV**

After a few moments of trying to figure out the reason of the orbs I gave up. Suddenly I thought of the simplest explanations of the colors, rainbow. I smiled remembering that Carlos always loved the 'pretty' colors. I started walking toward the red orb when a flash of red light consumed me. The room had changed, instead of the room with the lights that I was just in, I found myself in a room full of red. I first thought it looked like a rose-ish color but I felt that blood red suited the color better.

The term 'room' is used with caution because all I saw was the red light. So I called this space a 'room' just to ease my mind and prevent my brain from overheating. Standing on nothing but never falling, made me confused, so I just assumed that this place was a room made me less confused. A shape walked towards me, though it took me a while to recognize it. I was staring at a red version of myself. It spoke without ever moving its mouth.

'What would you give up to be with Carlos? What is he worth to you?' Passionate is the best word I can use to describe that voice. Carlos used that tone whenever he whispered sweet nothings in my ears. I knew the stakes were high so I had to think about my response. Just blurting out anything wouldn't suffice so I thought about my answer carefully.

"I would give up my intelligence. Being smart means nothing to me if I could have Carlos forever. To me Carlos is worth the world. I would gladly pass up all the riches in the world just to have him love me. Carlos means more to me than anything in the world!" I said with such conviction that the image of myself faded into the background.

"Did I pass? Where did you go! Come back here and ANSWER ME!" Another flash of red light and I found myself back in the room from before. Except the red orb of light had disappeared, leaving a pillar of red stone in its place. I wondered if that meant I passed, so I decided to think about what the pillar signified. I sighed, taking a rest, lying on the cold marble floor while thinking about the next color and their questions.

I noticed a small paragraph engraved below the red pillar. None of the other pedestals had them so I decided that the change must have been because of the pillar.

'You would give up your intelligence for another chance. Your boyfriend means more than anything in the world to you. Is another chance worth so much? Could one person mean that much? You pass, for now.'

After reading that last sentence I knew that I had to get the rest to change into a pillar. I knew what my goal was, returning to Carlos.

**Carlos POV**

I looked up from my copy of Official Book Club Selection, noticing that Logan had lost the red tint and grimace on his face. I sighed a breath of relief because if the redness wasn't gone before I left I would have asked the doctor about it. I returned to my book and picked up right where I left off, botched plastic surgery of my favorite comic, Kathy. This book caught my eye and I _had_ to have it! I continued reading for a while until I noticed the time, half past midnight.

I packed all my school related items back into my bag before closing the zipper. I gave Logan a kiss on his forehead before I headed out. I stepped outside the hospital and found a red gem on the ground. I thought it would make a great gift for Logan whenever he woke up so I put it inside my bag.

**A/N:** The next 6 chapters along with this one are a little sci-fy. And if you don't like then you don't have to. If you noticed what I did in this chapter then the next 6 won't be that much of a surprise! Again I have to thank the AMAZING Dalton for all his help! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers and everybody who is reading this story! Have a nice day and please review!~RAY~


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers! Also big thanks to Dalton who gave me the idea for this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Warnings/Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. See other chapters for a detailed disclaimer.

Chapter 9: Bright Orange

Carlos POV

Another day visiting Logan at the hospital and the usual events; saying hello to the receptionist, walking to Logan's room and making myself comfortable as I started my homework. I made a slight detour to the cafeteria before I got too involved with my homework. Grabbing a turkey and cheese sandwich, two bags of vegetable chips, three jell-o pudding containers and a large soda I paid for it and sat down at a table near the back. Nobody else was in the cafeteria, except for the staff, so I ate in peace letting my mind wander.

The days seemed to run into one long day and when I thought about it I realized that the holiday vacation was a few weeks away. I knew what I wanted as a gift, Logan to wake up from his coma. Having Logan wake up meant more than anything else in the world to me. I slowly ate my food while I thought about the upcoming vacation. Only one good thing would come as a result of the weeks we had off, I could spend more time with Logan.

After I finished my meal I threw the trash away before walking back to Logan's room. Nothing had changed, Logan was still asleep and my books were still open. I sighed sadly, returning to my homework because it was my only connection to Logan. I heard his voice whenever I was studying or doing homework. Working on my poetry assignment for my English class I had a moment of brilliance: I could write a poem about Logan. So I decided to write a short poem about how much he meant to me.

'Life isn't worth living if you're not by my side,  
I miss your smile each day that goes by,  
Our days together were always a wild ride,  
Every day that you are gone I cry,  
I don't know if I could ever be without you,  
Because boy, you complete me.  
You're the one for me,  
And I'm the one for you,  
You take the both of us,  
And we're the perfect two.'

I thought, after reading what I had written, it was perfect. It perfectly described how I felt about Logan. I looked at Logan and this time he had a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, I like the poem too. I hope you wake up soon." A single tear rolled down my cheek and landed on my hand. I wished I knew what Logan was going through.

Logan POV

I decided to go towards the orange orb, just like before a bright flash of orange light consumed me. And I 'stood' on an invisible orange floor. This time an orange girl walked up before me. I didn't recognize her but she did look vaguely familiar. Bangs covered her left eye and the left side of her face while her long orange hair ended just before the 'floor'. She wore a dress that, you guessed it, was orange. Unlike the red person, she wore a smile and her mouth moved.

'What flaws do you see in yourself that no one else has? How would you act if they saw these flaws?' Bright is the only way to describe her voice. It sounded like a typical cheerleader's type of voice. I didn't ever think about my flaws, other than the obvious one, me being weak.

"My flaws that nobody has seen are…." I didn't have an idea what my flaws were, but I went with my best idea, "…. I am weak, anti-social, and suicidal." Were those even flaws? I didn't have time to guess so I continued with my idea. "I would wear these flaws proudly because they make me who I am! Flaws make us human and without them everybody would be the same."

The orange girl smiled wider and I nearly screamed when the light consumed me again. The orange light, just like the red one, turned into a pillar. Just as before a paragraph appeared beneath the pillar.

'You claim you are a weak, anti-social, suicidal person. Exposing your flaws is going to make you proud and human. Are your flaws such a big deal, because everybody has them? Should you be proud because you are weak? Consider this one passed, you just got lucky, and you won't pass the next one.' I wondered what the next one would be like and who would show up. I tried to remember where I saw that girl before because I knew I seen her before. Suddenly it clicked. I saw her in a photo at my old house, before my father burned it. It was a photo of my mother when she was my age. I became worried because I didn't know if I could face my father if he showed up.

Carlos POV

I dug through my backpack looking for the red gem I found yesterday. I found it but I felt something else next to it. I pulled out two gems, the red one I found last night and an orange one. Where the orange one came from was a question I didn't have an answer to. I put both gems back into my bag and wondered if I would find another one tomorrow. I laughed it off thinking how crazy I must have sounded, like the gems could replicate. Logan would know what happened, he knows everything.

I packed up my things into my bag thinking that one good thing happened today. Logan smiled. That and Camille got arrested earlier today. Her court date wouldn't be until after the holiday season, in hopes that Logan would wake up. I wanted justice to be served because she ruined my life and Logan's too.

I walked home with my bag and thoughts of Logan waking up. I also wondered if I would find another gem tomorrow. I shrugged it off and shivered in the cold night air.

A/N: If you feel compelled to review then please do so! Reviews make me happy! Also in other news soon I will be updating twice a day! So be on the watch! Have an orange-iffic day! ~RAY~


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Posts will be happening quickly after today so keep your eyes peeled. Also thank you to all of the reviewers and people who kept up with this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! No more warnings/disclaimers until I need them again, I'm a lazy person!

**Chapter 10: Cheery Yellow**

**Carlos POV**

I parked my car in the upper school parking lot and turned off the engine. I grabbed my bag before I slammed the front door shut and beeped the alarm. The parking lot looked deserted and for good reason, it was a half-hour before school started. I needed to ask my English teacher a question about the poetry assignment. I wanted to read my poem for the class, before anyone else.

I headed toward the main building in the middle of the campus where my English class was located. I walked up to the third floor and headed for the third music room. It had to be the weirdest place to have an English class but I enjoyed it because it made me feel like it wasn't a classroom. She clacked away on her keyboard when I opened the door.

"Mrs. Griffin? Can I ask you something?" I became nervous for some reason. I didn't know what had caused it but I still couldn't shake the feeling. Her smile calmed me down a little, not much but just enough.

"Sure Carlos. What's up? How's Logan doing?" Mrs. Griffin knew about Logan and always kept asking about him, even though she knew nothing had changed. I thought it was a nice gesture.

"Nothing's changed except he smiled yesterday. I finished the poetry assignment and was wondering if I could read it today in class. I kinda made it about Logan." I blushed when I mentioned the poem to her.

"Of course you can read it in class today. Could I read it now? That is, if it's okay with you." I smiled nervously and handed her the paper out of my backpack. I watched her eyes scan the lines before a grin appeared on her face.

"I would love to read it for all of my classes today, if you would allow me. I understand if you wouldn't want me to read it to my other classes." Mrs. Griffin gave me a pleading look and I caved. I agreed to let her read it to her classes so long as my name was mentioned.

Luckily, I had Mrs. Griffin's class for my first period of the day. She made the announcement that I would be starting the readings. I fidgeted behind her podium and staring at the piece of paper containing my deepest feelings. I started reading while trying to gauge the class' attitude towards it. Everyone's jaws had hit the desk when I finished the last line.

"I don't know if I want to go after _that!_" Jake said from the back of the class.

"It was SO cute! I loved it." A girl whispered in the front. The whole class was abuzz with praise about how personal I went, how cute it was, or that I should write more. I didn't notice that the principal was standing in the door way.

"Mrs. Griffin, Mr. Garcia could I speak with both of you outside for a moment?" I slowly made my way to the door, following Mrs. Griffin. Mr. Grant shut the door before he started talking.

"Mr. Garcia that was the best poem I have ever heard from a student. I would like to offer my deepest sympathies and compliment you on your poem." I dumbly nodded unable to form a sentence. Mrs. Griffin thanked him before he left. When I walked back inside the class everyone cheered and said that they wished their poems were half as good as mine.

**Logan POV**

Yellow was next. I walked toward the orb and the light blinded me again. Everything happened like the other two times except this time the person was already there. A pretty face, long-ish hair, dressed to kill, of course it was James. I wasn't completely surprised because I figured I would be seeing people I had met before. After myself and my deceased mother I honestly thought my father would be next.

James looked happy even though he was completely yellow. He shifted before starting another trial for me.

'Happiness is truly hard to find, yet you think you have found it. What makes you think that you are truly happy?' His cheery voice made me feel confused because I never considered myself being happy. Carlos made me feel happy by just being there and I wasn't happy before I met him.

"The simple fact that I have smiled for the first time since my mother died makes me think I am truly happy. It's not that I smiled, but the reason why I smiled. I have people who love me and their love fills me with happiness." James grinned like a madman before the light warped me back to the room with the orbs/pillars. I stared at the yellow pillar wishing that I could just get out of here. This time the paragraph made me feel like the next one would be even harder.

'Love doesn't necessarily equal happiness. Smiles could be just a mask of real pain. Is their love real or are you simply deluded? Should you really be smiling, just look where you are? You won't get out; the first three are just the beginning.' Just reading that sentence made my stomach sink. I knew that I would get out of here, wherever here was. I needed to return to Carlos!

**Carlos POV**

All throughout the day everyone who had heard my poem complimented me on it. I felt like a mini-celebrity. I sadly thought if I should be this happy when Logan was stuck in the hospital. I put my hands inside my pants pockets and began walking toward my next class. I felt something in my left pocket so I pulled the object out.

A yellow gem, just like the other ones, so far it was a gem for every day since the first one. I wondered if these gems had anything to do with another. I shrugged it off as a coincidence and placed the yellow gem next to the other two. I knew that as soon as school let out I would head to the hospital.

**A/N:** Yay! I loved this chapter because I felt that it was so sweet! Again thanks to my awesome reviewers/readers/people who alerted/favorited! I love you all! Have a happy day! ~RAY~


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Another post, thanks to the fact that my sister started school! Anyway on to the chapter! Please review if you liked it, heck review even if you hated it, because then I can try to make it better!

**Chapter 10: Lush Green**

**Carlos POV**

After school I headed straight to the hospital, like I did every day since Logan went into a coma. For the first time since I started visiting Logan the receptionist wasn't there today. I wondered if something came up and she had to leave. I walked through the hall on my way to Logan's room when a voice from behind me made me stop.

"Nice to see you, boy-friend stealer. Are you enjoying what I did to Logan?" Camille must have been bailed out or escaped, with her you could never really be sure. I didn't turn to face her, I faced Logan's room knowing I wouldn't let her anywhere near that room.

"What brings you here Camille? Did you _finally_ get admitted to the psych ward?" I knew that would get her riled up, and I smiled when she started raising her voice. She didn't know I had a plan, one that even her twisted brain couldn't figure out.

"WHAT? I'm PERFECTLY NORMAL! YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE!" Her annoying voice echoed through the long halls and made me start laughing. I turned around and counted aloud.

"5…4…" I was still laughing while she looked furious and crazy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST IT?" No Camille, _you _lost.

"3…..2….1….." Two security guards tackled her to the floor and put her hands in handcuffs. I kept on laughing watching her struggle against the cuffs. "Bye Camille." I waved at her knowing she wouldn't be back ever.

I entered Logan's room and immediately started freaking out. His face looked green, like he was sea-sick. I yelled for a nurse hoping Logan would be okay.

**Logan POV**

I relaxed for a while in the middle of the seven orbs/pillars. My mind was trying to make sense of all of this before I would head for the green orb. So far there was a version of myself asking what I would give up to be with Carlos, my mother when she was around my age asking what flaws I had that nobody had seen and the last one was James questioning me about being happy. It all sent my mind for a spin asking a lot of questions that I did not have any of the answers to. 'Who would show up next? Could I possibly fail the next one? What could they ask next?'

I shook off all of the doubt and worry and walked toward the green orb. This time I had finally gotten used to the light and the weird aspects of the room. I stood there for a while and nobody showed. I decided to walk in a straight line until I found somebody. About half an hour later I hadn't seen anybody. I remembered that the last thing I read was 'You won't get out.' I turned back when I saw it. A person was standing where I had originally started from. I ran back to the person and nearly tripped when Kendall smiled at me.

'Took you forever, I stood here since the beginning. Do you love Carlos for who he is or do you love him because he is rich?' Kendall's voice sounded so lush even if he was completely green. I thought that this question would be harder because of what the last note said.

"I love Carlos simply because he _is _Carlos. Money has nothing to do with it. He knows how to make me smile, what I am thinking, and whenever something is troubling me. His money can't do any of that!" I wondered if any of these would be getting harder because so far these have all been relatively easy. Before the flash of light I saw Kendall's smile fade. I opened my mouth to ask him but the flash came. Green orb gone, check. Green pillar, check. Small paragraph, check. I felt an odd sense of accomplishment until I read the paragraph.

'You love Carlos for who he is. Most people would go after the money. Are you _really_ not after the money? The next one will stop you. Say goodbye.' My heart sank along with my entire body. I fell onto my back and stared at the ceiling wondering if _he_ was next.

**Carlos POV**

The doctors examined Logan for over an hour when suddenly the green tint vanished. They stared at each other with confused looks on their face, trying to figure out what just happened. They left the room telling me to call if anything else happens.

I moved over to Logan and held his hand. It was closed like it was holding something so I naturally opened it to find a green gem. I nearly did a double take because nobody had put anything in his hand. I declared, to myself, that these gems were magic. I put the new gem in my bag along with the other three. I climbed into the bed, right next to Logan and fell asleep. Homework and responsibility could wait; I thought I was going to lose him.

I had a weird dream when I slept next to Logan. I saw seven 'thing's move into a shape but in the middle there wasn't anything. I didn't realize that those seven 'things' included the three gems I had. I woke up right after the dream ended and noticed Logan's face had a smile on it.

"I love you too Logan. If only you could help me with figuring out my dream meant." I kissed his forehead, relaxing next to him.

**A/N:** Another chapter will be posted later today so keep your eyes open! Thank you to all the reviewers! I hope you keep reviewing because it makes me want to write more! Have a luscious day!~RAY~


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Another chapter within the same day! I really should be doing something else right now but I decided to post again! Please continue to review and thank you to everyone who reviewed already!

_Warnings/Disclaimers:_ I totally own BTR and Official Book Club Selection by Kathy Griffin. No, I'm just pulling your leg; I don't own any of those things.

**Chapter 12: Melancholy Blue**

**Carlos POV**

I hadn't gotten any of my homework done or even started it. I had tests in all of my classes tomorrow so I knew I had to study otherwise I would fail. My books were open and laid out everywhere, on the table, bed, and floor. Pre-Calculus, Biology, English, U.S. History, Latin and Music Theory. I would hop from book to book trying to study while I worked on my homework. Once in a while I glanced at Logan and smiled.

This book-hopping continued for about 3 hours when I heard my stomach rumble. I knew that I couldn't focus on an empty stomach so I left my books and papers everywhere and walked towards the cafeteria. I grabbed a pre-made plate consisting of meatloaf, fried potato chunks, and a red sauce. Before I paid for the meal I also reached for a soda and a ticket for a bowl of ice cream. I didn't want the ice cream to melt while I ate my food so the ticket represented a paid bowl of ice cream that I could trade in for a real one. Like before the cafeteria was mostly empty, except for an elder couple and the staff.

I sat down in the corner and ate my meal in silence. Luckily I had grabbed the book I was currently reading Official Book Club Selection, so I read that while I ate. I silently laughed at what the author had described; a drunken guy giving a bare-ass lap dance to a random audience member. After finishing my meal I threw away the trash and went to get my ice cream. I returned to my book and happily ate my dessert.

When I entered Logan's room I noticed his face had a frown on it. I was gone for longer than I imagined. Three hours have passed and I am usually back within an hour and a half.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long Logie. I got wrapped up in reading, you know how that is." I sadly admitted and got back into my studying rhythm.

**Logan POV**

Red, Orange, Yellow and Green. I had managed to pass the first four challenges presented to me. Only three more. I began to read all four paragraphs again, hoping that I had missed something the first time. Unfortunately there wasn't anything that I overlooked so I nervously walked toward the blue orb. Regular flash of light and impossible space greeted me like the other orbs. However an evil laugh that I have heard for most of my life sounded through the room. _He_ stood in front of me. I noticed subtle changes about him while he stood there laughing. For once he wasn't drunk, he looked cleaned up and he was wearing a suit that he burned after he lost his job.

'Welcome to your last challenge boy. You could never get this, not in a million years! But the rules force me to ask it. Did you really think that ending your life would solve all your problems?' At first his voice sounded different, a tone I never heard before. It was a tone I didn't remember him ever using, melancholy.

I nervously stood there, in front of the person who caused me the most grief in life. I didn't know if I could answer him, not because of the question, but rather the fact _he _was the person asking. I took a few deep breaths before I started my answer.

"At first I thought ending my life would solve everything. I would get away from _you_ and I would be with mom. Then after I met Carlos I realized that death doesn't solve anything. If you dropped dead this moment it wouldn't erase the memory of everything you did to me! Living is the only way to solve your problems!" A smirk from my father and a flash. My face fell and I started crying when I saw it. There wasn't a pillar where the orb once was. I lost. I wouldn't ever see Carlos or my friends ever again. There was a paragraph though.

'You would throw away your life just to get away from your father. Death does solve everything. Is living with those memories better than forgetting it all? You passed, but barely. The pillar is lost.' I smiled and dried my tears. I wondered where the pillar was, so I started looking around the room I was in, being extra careful to avoid the orbs.

**Carlos POV**

I felt drained from all the studying so I decided to pack up my stuff and go home. I grabbed my textbooks, notebooks, loose papers and pencils and shoved them inside my bag. I couldn't find my OBCS book so I went on a hunt for it. When I finally decided it wasn't in the room I kissed Logan before I ran to the cafeteria. I found my book and a blue gem sitting where I had been earlier, eating my dinner. I grabbed my book and the gem and tossed them into my bag. I started walking toward the lobby but I made a quick stop to Logan's room.

"Goodnight Logan. See you tomorrow." I said while standing in the doorway. I left and walked out of the hospital.

**Logan POV**

I had given up on finding the pillar when all of a sudden it showed up. I re-read the paragraph and the last sentence had disappeared. I smiled wondering what made it show up.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Reviews make me smile and work faster! Big thanks to everyone who already reviewed! Don't have a melancholy day! (Did ya see what I did right then? I switched it up on you!) ~RAY~


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that I didn't post twice today! I overslept, again. So I decided to write this! Anyway, on to the next chapter.

**Chapter 13: Broken Violet**

**Carlos POV**

I smiled while I walked down the streets at night, heading toward my house. Logan would be waking up soon; I had a feeling that wouldn't let me believe otherwise. Snow had recently fallen so everything was covered in a blanket of white. My feet crunched with every step I took and I could see the breath in front of my face.

'Logan will be awake before the holiday starts. He _has _to be!' I thought while kicking some snow into the air. It fell back down in lumps before disappearing against the white background. I reached for some snow on top of a car parked next to the street light and formed the cold substance into a ball. I threw the snow-ball at a tree. It hit and sent snow from the branches down into somebody's yard. 'Oops.'

I flung my front door open with a bang, knowing that my parents wouldn't be home yet. Today they were and they heard me.

"CARLOS! Don't barge in!" My mother yelled from the kitchen. I smelt that she was cooking her favorite dinner, escargot with some star-shaped fruit. Like most nights I made my own dinner and ate wherever, tonight was going to be different. I walked into the dining room only to find that my parents were waiting for me, my plate already had food on it. A hamburger with lettuce, onions and tomatoes, instead of fries there was a small salad with the same star shaped fruit.

"Sit down son. We need to talk." My father said in a 'calm' tone, for him trying to be calm meant I had done something. I nervously sat down where my food was and would remain. Whenever we _talked_ no food was ever eaten, it was just for show.

"Sure thing dad. How's work been going?" I asked hoping that I could change the subject. I knew what was coming. The _talk_.

"Well we noticed that you are spending a lot of time at the hospital. Is everything alright? Are you sick?" My mom asked while moving her food around on her plate. My dad didn't allow me to answer. He just started.

"Now Maria, we both know he is fine. He goes to school, the hospital and then comes back here. We want to know who you are seeing son. And why didn't you tell us you have a friend in the hospital." For once my father didn't jump to the issue. I could have sworn he would have asked if I had a _friend_ in the hospital.

"Well you see, Logan got jumped and he ended in a coma. So I have been visiting him since. I do my homework, if that's what your aiming at. I'm maintaining C's or better so my visits don't affect my performance at school." I tried to cover any weak points in my explanation so that they couldn't deny me my visits. I would die if I couldn't see Logan.

"Oh, Carlos, how did this all happen?" My now teary mom asked. She would cry for just about anything.

"Maria, that is not the point. Carlos! What makes you feel compelled to visit every day? And don't think we haven't noticed that you are paying for the bills. Why would you do that?" Yep, he figured it out.

I told them everything, from Logan's father beating him, Camille's assault in the hall and then I practically whispered that I loved him. I had hoped they didn't hear but they did.

"You WHAT?" I knew my father would get irritated so I really didn't want to tell them. I winced when he yelled but he would never get physical.

"I love Logan dad. He means the world to me. When I saw what his father was doing to him I couldn't let him go back to that! And when I saw Camille beating on him I thought I had lost him!" He looked at my mother who was crying. Not because of what I told them, but because of the pain that Logan went through. My parents sighed before looking at me.

"You're sure about this?" My mother asked and I nodded in response.

"Then we accept. Also we will be filing immediate action against Mr. Mitchell and Camille. Just promise me that next time you have a big problem you will ask for help. We would have done something earlier if you had just told us." My dad said with a small smile on his face. The food, like I had known from the beginning, went un-eaten and thrown away. I walked down the hall and into my room; I flicked on the light switch and found a surprise.

**Logan POV**

Only two more colors were left, Violet and Indigo. I knew that I could pass these because I doubted that my father would be here again. I confidently walked into the violet orb and experienced the same color light, landing in the room. I found myself staring at a face that I had never seen before.

A tall, twig of a teenager stood in front of me. Other than being completely violet he had on a pair of tight jeans and a shirt/vest combo. His dark violet hair was spiked and styled into a faux-hawk like shape. He took a step forward before he started talking.

'While you're in love you might have your heart broken. Can you deal with having it broken time and time again?' His voice sounded like he was just crushed. Broken. I hoped Carlos would never do that to me but that wasn't the question.

"Hearts never completely break. However they are just damaged, waiting for someone better to come along and fix it. I could deal with the heart breaks because I know that someone could eventually fix it. Carlos would never break my heart though so I would never have to find someone to fix it!" I yelled at this person. I felt so angry that I just had to vent! A flash returned me to the room. A violet crystal and a paragraph made me smile and do a little excitement dance.

"ONLY ONE MORE!" I screamed to no one.

**Carlos POV**

A violet gem! There was a violet gem sitting on my bed, waiting. I couldn't believe that I found one at my house of all places! I pulled out the other 5 and laid them out on my bed. I soon recognized what these 6 all had in common. They were colors from a rainbow! I wondered if the next one would be the last one.

**A/N:** Carlos finally figured it out! Please review! Thank you to everyone who reviewed earlier! Try not to have a broken day! ~RAY~


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know the official order of the colors is; R.O.Y.G.B.I.V. But if I did the correct order then this chapter wouldn't have made any sense. So I'm sticking to my decision. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you find this chapter interesting! Please, please, please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 14: Smiling Indigo**

**Carlos POV**

Waking up the next morning was a challenge. I felt tired and didn't feel like going to school or going anywhere. I knew why I wasn't looking forward to going to school, tests. All of my classes were having a test today so naturally I wanted to ditch. However I didn't spend all that time last night for nothing so I slowly got out of my bed and began my day.

Normally I would just shower, dress, grab my stuff and leave my house. Today I just left and went to school in the clothes from yesterday. I didn't feel like changing so I wore the exact same clothes as the day before. Nobody noticed, I didn't smell or look like I just rolled out of bed. Nothing about me looked any different than any other day.

The final bell rang and I happily ran out of the classroom. I did okay on the tests, enough to pass but I didn't really care. It was the last day and the holiday break started right now! I ran full speed to my car, a smile on my face and thoughts of Logan running through my mind. I started my car and left the school parking lot.

Today a new receptionist greeted me, a man named Robert. He looked around my age, probably a freshman in college. He was tall, built and looked out of place here. I greeted him with a smile, asked a few questions and politely excused myself headed toward Logan's room. I felt that something good would happen today but I didn't know what.

**Logan POV**

The last orb, indigo, was standing between me and freedom. I took a deep breath and walked toward the light. For the last time, I hoped, I saw the flash and entered the room. I nearly broke down in tears when I saw who was waiting for me. 'No…'

**Carlos POV**

Since I didn't have any homework because of the holiday break I laid next to Logan and read my book while enjoying the time next to him. I laughed at the story about some famous sitcom star sending the author a box of cookies and a note of praise about her comedy special. I smiled and turned to look at Logan. He was crying, something I never seen him do before. I ran and found a doctor wondering what caused the sudden water works.

**Logan POV**

"C-Carlos….? Is it really you?" I asked the indigo version of my boyfriend. He nodded and a drop of water fell into the pace below. He gave me a sad smile and started his trial.

'I visited you every day. I spend all my free time with you. So it hurts me to ask this but, do you really love me? Is there _any_ doubt in your mind?' I felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of me, I gasped for breath while asking myself if he really asked that question. He moved towards me but some invisible force held him back. I caught my breath and stared at him, knowing my answer.

"I love you Carlos Garcia. I went through all of this just to get back to you! If there was any doubt in my mind it would have shown by now! I just want to get back to you, where I belong." The tears were freely flowing now, so much that I didn't notice him smile or the flash of light.

When I noticed that I had returned to the original room I saw the final pillar. I cheered and nearly jumped around the room were it not for the loud cracking sound. I looked at the pillars only to find them floating above their pedestals. I watched them move toward the middle and join together, leaving a space in the middle. A pure white light emanated from the gap between the pillars. I heard Carlos' laugh from the light and knew where it led, home. I ran into the light not caring that I spent most of my time here. _FLASH!_

**Carlos POV**

The doctor noticed more brainwave activity and told me that it was a good thing. Suddenly, out of the blue, Logan shot up, eyes wide open and looked around the room in a panic before finding me and relaxing. I'm no doctor but I knew that Logan was awake. He tried to move his arms but after laying down for months the muscles 'changed' or something. I hugged him for the first time since he fell into the coma and I cried, for finally having him back in my life, awake.

'Thank you! Thank you whoever is responsible for this!' I thought while my arms were holding Logan close to me. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him, this would last.

Logan slowly told me everything that he could remember about the place he was trapped in during his coma. I told him about the gems I found during the same time. I pulled out all 7 gems that I had found, wondering where the 7th one came from. He looked at the gems in awe, they were the same except smaller. I couldn't believe that he went through all this while in a _coma_! So when he finished his tale of being challenged I couldn't help but cry. He went through all this just trying to get back to _me_.

Needless to say, I spent the entire night with Logan, never leaving his side for more than a couple of minutes. Hey, a guy got to eat sometime! I did text everyone that Logan was awake, and got a lot of questions. They went ignored because my attention was all on Logan.

**A/N:** Logan's Awake! Now get off of by back! Now you see why I saved Indigo for last! Have a great day with a lot of smiles! ~RAY~


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I do not wish to sound ungrateful in any possible way. I love you all who reviewed and commented but it seems to have died down to a handful that continually review, so I will offer you guys a deal. Give me at least 5 reviews for this chapter and I will update. I know that sounds harsh but I get the feeling that people like to read my work and not comment on it, or just favorite it and think that is the same as a review. I couldn't care if you told me you hated it and that I should stop in a review, because I think every comment is a way to make me a better writer and hopefully make you, the readers happy. Thank you for taking the time to read my concerns because without your reviews this feels like a job. Now, enough of me expressing my concerns, and onto the story!

**Chapter 15: Christmas!**

**Logan POV**

A few days have gone by and I began physical therapy to regain some of my muscle use. After lying on my back for months apparently my muscles had atrophied. I felt useless because I couldn't lift a damn thing and it made me feel like an invalid. Carlos spent the whole time by my side, encouraging me and telling me that I could do anything because I was Logan.

Walking, lifting anything other than my arm, even moving my neck all felt like I ran a mile after I finished moving. Carlos kept on trying to help but the nurse kept him at bay, telling him that I needed to do this on my own. Since I woke up a lot has been going on. Kendall, James, Katie and Carlos' friends Isaac and Kate apologized. They told me, a few days after I woke up, that they tried to get Carlos to leave me and date Isaac. I laughed instantly because I knew Carlos wouldn't leave me for the world. Their faces softened when they saw me laughing and not pissed at them.

Other than that I began catching up on all the school work that had piled up while I slept. I couldn't do a lot of writing so I broke it up, mostly reading and a little of writing. I slowly grew accustomed to the writing and began doing more of it and less reading during these last couple of days. Carlos spent as much time as he could by my side, simply watching me with a grin on his face.

The seven gems that Carlos found during the time I had spent in a coma decorated a small table next to my bed. Carlos claimed that if I didn't have them I would slip back into a coma, again I found myself laughing. I swore that I wouldn't fall into a coma again. He would give me a weak grin and cry, mumbling that he missed me and thought I wouldn't come back to him. The only thing I could do was try and hug him, which was nearly impossible with Jell-o for arms.

During the early mornings when Carlos hadn't shown up yet I asked my nurse for a favor. She nodded and I told her an idea that I had. Since Christmas was coming in a few days, I asked her to buy me a present for Carlos. I asked for a jeweler to fashion the seven gems into two bracelets. One for me and one for Carlos, she nodded and told me that she would cover the cost, as a present from her. I thanked her a million times because she didn't have to get me a single thing.

**Carlos POV**

Today was Christmas! Instead of spending the holiday at home, my parents and I decided to spend it with Logan. We transformed his drab hospital room into a Christmas explosion. My father thought it looked like an elf threw up everywhere as he dragged the fake tree into the room. Presents lined three small tables, most from my family and friends to Logan and a couple to each other.

I noticed that the gems were missing but I didn't worry because Logan told me not to. We had just finished decorating the tree when I heard Logan stir.

"Merry Christmas!" We all said to the sleepy form. His eyes went wide with all of the decorations, ribbons, floating red and green ornaments and a giant sign on the tree. 'Happy First Christmas Boys!' He looked at me with a shocked expression. I nodded and my parents smiled at him.

We began tearing into our gifts while we played holiday music. Logan got a textbook of modern medical science from my parents, a box full of designer clothes from James and his family, a free 'set' card from Kendall and his family, and finally a debt card. The last gift only said from 'Santa' and he smiled at me.

"That is from all of us. Since you are going to be our second son we wanted you to get the same treatment. Carlos gets 1,000$ every month and so will you. It will be on that card to use as you see fit." Dad said and mom nodded. He thanked them for what seemed like an eternity when a knock came from outside the door. Logan got a smile on his face. A nurse came in with four boxes, and a small plate of cookies. She handed the boxes to Logan and left with a 'Merry Christmas.'

He motioned to me to get the boxes because he could barely lift them. I put the cookies on the table before handing two boxes to my parents. I opened mine to find a bracelet with the seven gems in it. I smiled at Logan while he held up the same thing. My mother gasped at a pair of earrings and my dad smiled opening his new wallet. Logan winked at me before I kissed him. I pointed toward the ceiling, mistletoe hung from the nail above Logan's head. Even in the hospital, this Christmas will be one to remember.

**A/N:** That's all folks. For this chapter that is. I do apologize if you think the review number is going to the extreme but I felt like nobody cared enough to leave a review. To those that did I really appreciate it and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Also if you don't celebrate Christmas I'm sorry but it's a decision I had to make. Have a great day and thank you all! ~RAY~


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: I got an overwhelming amount of reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all who reviewed and I hope you keep at it! Note: The 5 reviews can't be from the same person (Dalton) or anybody else. Also, please go check out Demon'sAngel17's work, it's really, really good! I totally urge you go read his stuff because I am loving all of his writing!

_Warning/Disclaimer_: You will now see why it's rated M! If you don't like boy/boy relations then please leave, or skip the parts. I do not own anything that you see.

**Chapter 16: Missing and Missed**

**Carlos POV**

Logan kept on saying thank you, over and over again when my parents left to go visit our extended family. I stayed behind to keep Logan company for the rest of the day and ask a very important question. I noticed the day he shot up in bed that something was missing. His necklace that I got him a while ago was missing. He smiled at me after I shut the door, and tried to lean forward.

"What's wrong?" I asked, thinking that he was in pain and that caused him to sit up. He didn't reply so I sat in front of him on the mattress hoping to figure out what, if anything, was wrong. Instead he kissed me passionately and moaned loudly.

"I missed that. Don't stop now." Logan whined when I pulled away. I needed to know where it went so I put a finger to his lips, and he then began licking it! 'Note to self; Horny Logan is a difficult Logan.' I laughed at my inside joke. So while he licked my finger I asked my question.

"Do you know where your necklace went?" He then bit down on my finger. I pulled it back and stuck it in my mouth; I smiled tasting Logan on my finger. His hand felt around his neck and his eyes went wide in fear.

"Please don't be mad…..I don't know where it went." He looked like he was on the verge of tears and I couldn't believe that he thought that I would be mad. I could buy him another million necklaces if he wanted, but I assumed he was so upset because it meant a lot to him.

"I wouldn't be mad. I just wanted to know if you knew what had happened to it." He shook his head saying that he wore it the day Camille attacked him and that's all he remembered. Camille. I knew she took it. Even without proof I knew that she was the only one who could have swiped it. I pulled him into a hug and he seemed to melt under my touch.

I felt him trying to wiggle so I let him go and he whined again when I did. I looked at him with a confused look before he signaled south. I could clearly make out a bulge underneath his hospital gown.

"Are you sure?" He nodded vigorously, "Okay, but you have to tell me if you feel any pain." Another nod. I got up off the bed and locked the door. I closed the blinds and turned the lights onto a lower setting. He could move a little, enough to remove his gown by the time I turned around.

His hard cock made my mouth water and I smiled at him before pulling him toward the edge of the bed. He leaned back and I kneeled in front of him. I could tell he was getting impatient so I went for it. I began licking his entire length a few times before I sucked on the head. His moans were music to my ears and I knew that he was enjoying this. I swirled my tongue around his head eliciting another loud moan.

I started to slowly take more and more of his warm cock into my mouth until I hit my nose. I took it all in, making him groan in pure pleasure, and I sucked him for a while. I didn't know how long he could last because he hadn't gotten off for months. It must have been a few minutes before I heard him.

"So…..CLOSE! Don't…STOP!" His voice rose every time I took him for his full length. I knew he was getting close because he started panting. I felt him tighten up before he started shooting into the back of my mouth. It tasted like pure honey and I happily swallowed the delicious substance. He fell backward onto the mattress, obviously tired. I made him put the gown back on before I turned the light back on and pulled the shades open.

I screamed when I saw a nurse with a bloody nose. She blushed at me and quickly ran off somewhere. I laughed at her antics. I never knew that we had a fan-girl for a nurse. Logan must have fallen asleep because I heard him snoring. I decided that this was the best time to make a call. I dialed a number that I had used only once before, a number that I wished never had a use.

"Hello?" A female voice answered after a few rings. I recognized the voice and sighed.

"Mrs. Helen, I need a favor, it's Carlos Garcia." I wished that I didn't have to resort to using my parents' security detail but I knew they could handle it.

"Anything honey. What do you need?" Mrs. Helen answered in her kind voice. I knew that her voice could switch to a sadistic tone, in an instant.

"Something was stolen from me and I want it back." I then told her everything that happened and she assured me that it would be retrieved and sent back within a few days. I thanked her and said goodbye when I heard Logan stir.

"Morning Lover. Did you enjoy yourself?" I laughed at the sleepy form in front of me. He laughed before he turned a bright red. We laughed and decided that we should go get something to eat. I pushed Logan toward the cafeteria in his wheelchair and talked about what had happened in school while he was here. I didn't mention that Camille had shown up or about the phone call I had just made.

**A/N:** YAY! It's another chapter! Again I want to thank everybody who reviewed and I do hope you all continue. So what did you think of the lemon?, I hoped you enjoyed it. Have a lemony day! ~RAY~


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Go check out the absolutely amazing _Demon'sAngel17_ and his work! Also my bunnies are not agreeing with me, so this may seem weird. And thank you Dalton, my bunny thanks you too! I think there will only be two more chapters after this, I'm sorry but I got the ending in my mind and it's going to be good.

**Chapter 17: New Year's Trials**

**Logan POV**

Carlos never brought the necklace topic up after the first day, and today was New Year's Eve. Instead of having a party, Carlos spent the entire day with me in my hospital room. The process of learning how to use certain muscles over others took most, if not all, of my energy. Carlos couldn't help because I had to learn to walk by myself, nobody could ever teach it to me.

After those training sessions I would usually fall into a little nap while Carlos did who knows what. I didn't ask and he never mentioned it but I felt that it had something to do with my necklace and Camille. A man in a suit walked in and announced that he was my lawyer. He looked at me and then at Carlos before shooting me a look.

"He stays or I won't talk to you." I threatened the tall man. He nodded before opening his briefcase and taking out a few sheets of paper and a tape recorder.

"Mr. Mitchell, I am your lawyer Mr. Grissom but everybody calls me Gris. I will be representing you during the trial." Mr. Grissom-Er, I mean _Gris-_ said.

"Trial? What trial?" I asked because I didn't know anything about a trial, or that I would be involved in one. Carlos sat down next to me and placed his hand on top of mine.

"Mr. Grissom," Carlos began.

"Please call me Gris." The cold man insisted.

"Okay, Gris, Logan doesn't know that Camille has been arrested or that she was the one that assaulted him." Carlos had to be lying. I was…..assaulted? I couldn't believe it. As if on cue flashes of what happened before flew through my mind and I wanted to cry.

"Oh. Well that _does_ pose a problem. He is the only one who can testify against her. I will postpone the trial; try to get him to remember." He gathered his things and put them inside his briefcase before opening the door, "Oh, Happy New Years." It was almost like an afterthought.

"Carlos?" I asked silently. He knew more than I did and I had to know what had happened. He sighed before telling me the chilling details.

**Carlos POV**

I didn't want to tell him anything of what Camille had done to him but he had to know before the trial. My family had a team of lawyers at their disposal and naturally I had a private one. Mr. Grissom had a cold side, but he always won because of it. His demeanor would usually make the jury or judge think like him, even if they didn't agree.

After I finished the last word Logan didn't move or say anything. A single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on his hand. He blinked a few times before looking at me with watery eyes.

"I'm SO sorry babe. I wish I didn't have to remind you of any of this." I pulled him close and he let the water flow. Sobs racked his body and made him shake violently. He kept mumbling into my shirt and I kept on trying to soothe him.

"She took it. I know she did." He cried the only sentence that I could make out. Logan calmed down a little and pulled away slightly. I decided to get his mind off of the past.

"Did you ever hear the legend about New Years?" I asked with a sly smile. He shook his head and looked at me, sniffling.

"Well, if you kiss the one you love at midnight then the whole next year will be the best you ever had." He looked at the clock as if the world would end if he missed the kiss. Only 5 seconds until midnight, Logan counted down. To my surprise he actually believed it and kissed me, at midnight exactly.

"You will have the best year, and I will be there every step of the way." I said hugging him. He got enough control of his muscles to hug back. I can say that I missed him hugging me back, and now that he was I didn't want to ever leave.

I felt my phone vibrate so I pulled it out and answered it. My lawyer. He informed me that the new court date will be in three days instead of just one. Some consolation. I told Logan about it and he said he could be ready by then. His main concern was his inability to walk without a walker, not testifying. Typical Logan, he can handle all of the brainy things but when he has to rely on anything else he freaks out.

"No more thinking Logan. We are going to sleep and not worrying about the trial." I said as I turned off the lights and crawled into bed, next to Logan.

"Okay. Goodnight Carlos." Within a few minutes Logan was asleep, like a log. I, however, stayed up for a few more minutes. I wondered if he could handle the trial, if he wouldn't flip out when he saw Camille.

**A/N:** So Sorry that it's a short chapter. For some reason my bunny won't stop fidgeting. Reviews would be nice but are in no way mandatory. Have a great and awesome day! ~RAY~


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Only one more chapter after this one! Enjoy this chapter! My reviewers are totally awesome, but you all already knew that!

**Chapter 18: Another Trial?**

**Carlos POV**

Today was the day of the trial, Logan didn't get any sleep the night before and I knew that his nerves were getting the best of him. I had to help him get ready because he tried putting his pants on, backwards. He looked around the room as if Camille would jump out and attack him. He wasn't afraid of being questioned or appearing in court, his main fear was seeing Camille. He had some of his movement back but he couldn't walk far before his legs gave out.

The drive to the courthouse was filled with silence, Logan staring out the window and I had to pay attention to the road. He turned as if he was planning on saying something but instead he sighed and continued to stare out the window. I pulled into the parking structure and found a spot on the second floor.

"Logan?" I asked before he opened his door. He looked at me and written all over his face was one emotion, fear.

"You're going to be okay. I will be there up there with you at the stand. She can't hurt you in there, okay?" His face softened but not by much. I held his hand and helped him walk into the lobby. Many people in clean, sharp suits stared at us while we made our way to the assigned courtroom. Luckily we were not on the second floor; we were right down the hall from the room. Logan grew paler with each step closer to the room.

**Logan POV**

'I am not afraid of Camille, Carlos will be there.' I repeated that mantra while I entered the 'waiting room' for witnesses. I couldn't be happier that Carlos would be right next to me during the whole process. We had to wait for the judge to finish the previous case and read the jury the details of what happened.

A bailiff called us into the room and I knew the drill. Walk to the stand, answer the questions honestly and to the best of my ability and don't get emotional. I knew I could handle the first two but I was getting emotional just walking past her. My eye caught a black object around her neck and I instantly grew angry. She was wearing _my_ necklace here! I nudged Carlos when I sat down at the stand and he looked at me like it was just an accident.

I wrote on a piece of paper that was provided to me, 'Her neck. She has it.' and shoved the note to Carlos who then glared at Camille. She smiled. Carlos alerted the bailiff and explained the situation, but he didn't take it. The defense lawyer started questioning me.

"You were attacked is that correct?" I nodded and she went on. I think her name was Mrs. Willows.

"Is the person who attacked you here today?" I nodded for a second time, trying not to look at Camille.

"Could you please identify the person?" I looked at the lawyer and said I didn't know what she was asking.

"Describe the person so the jury can figure out who we are talking about." She sighed in an angry tone. I described Camille, the clothes she had on, her hair, and finally I described the necklace she stole from me.

"Is this true Mrs. Sanders? Are you wearing stolen property?" Camille acted like the 'C' and 'L' stood for Camille and Logan but Carlos had the receipt. The judge then confiscated the necklace and then asked the jury for an immediate verdict after the last round of questions. Carlos led me back to the 'waiting room' and I nervously rubbed the back of my head.

"You're going to get dandruff if you keep rubbing your head." Carlos said giving me a bright smile. In this dark, drab room he still made me feel important.

"The verdict is in, guilty. She will be sent to a state prison and remain there for 4 years. After she will not be able to be around you, the judge placed a restraining order against her on your behalf.

Carlos pulled me into a tight hug and swung me around the room. He laughed and giggled until the bailiff coughed, signaling that he had more to say.

"Your necklace is in holding. You can pick it up today after the final papers are signed." He took a stack of papers out and we had to through each one and sign in a million different places. After the mound of papers was dealt with Carlos and I headed toward the holding area. I asked for the necklace and the lady gladly handed it to me.

**Carlos POV**

I decided to take Logan out to celebrate with everyone. Kendall, James, their families, my family and our friends from school. I had one more surprise that nobody, not even my parents knew about. It was just after we finished eating dinner but just before dessert came when I made my move.

I pulled Logan's chair out and I dropped to one knee. He instantly began to cry, and almost hyperventilate but I knew he would love it.

"Logan, after everything that has happened I can say without a doubt that I love you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked opening a box with a silver ring. He immediately said yes and pulled me up to kiss him. Everyone cheered, including the people in the restaurant. Logan began shooting off questions about everything. I laughed and told him that I had it covered. He smiled and hugged me when my parents decided to make a toast.

"To our son, Carlos. He has found love and we couldn't be prouder. And to our other son, Logan. We will always be there for you, the _both_ of you. May you live long and happy lives together." Somebody made a comment that their speech sounded like a toast at a wedding. We all laughed and the waiter brought a special dessert for Logan and I. The rest of the night was spent laughing and having a good time with my fiancé, family and friends.

**A/N:** The next chapter will be the last. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers! Please review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have an epic day! ~RAY~


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** The last chapter has finally been written. Or is this the last chapter? I plan on writing an epilogue, because I think my lovely and awesome reviewers deserve it! Also I am planning on taking a few days to relax, before the pressure of school starts again. So in the meantime if you would like to vote on what I should work on next I will post a poll.

_Warning/Disclaimer: _If you can't handle the fact that I don't own this or that this is slash then why did you read the last 18 chapters?

**Chapter 19: Bells**

**Day of the wedding**

**Carlos POV**

It has been a week since I proposed to Logan and I still can't believe that this is happening. Everything up to this point has been perfect, no major problems. At least there _were _no problems until James said that the band booked for the reception dropped out after they heard it was a gay wedding. Anger coursed through my veins and I punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole. Thankfully my cousin, Vito, brought his laptop. He agreed to be the impromptu DJ. Crisis averted!

People slowly began filling the church so I began greeting everyone, thanking them for coming on such short notice. Logan and I didn't want some law to be passed banning gay marriage before we got married. Pretty soon the whole church was full of family and friends. I knew that the ceremony would commence soon so I made sure everything was ready.

I stood there while Logan walked down the aisle with my father. We decided that since Logan's father would not be anywhere near the church that my father would give Logan away. He looked sexy in the tailored white suit, no veil or train. I, however, had on a fitted black suit and a green tie, Logan picked the colors. Lime green and black. We stood there, hand in hand, while we recited our vows to each other. A roar of cheers from our guests when we kissed for the first time as a married couple caused Logan and I to smile halfway through.

**-After the wedding-**

**Logan POV**

The reception was being held at the Garcia's private hall, in the Third District. Kendall, Carlos' best man, and James, my best man, along with Carlos and myself were seated at the head table. There were over a dozen tables and still enough room to have a dance floor, the size of a grand ballroom.

Kendall gave his speech first and I couldn't help but laugh when he mentioned helping Carlos get his foot out of the toilet. Thankfully the toilet hadn't been used before he got his foot stuck. James followed suit, except his speech involved me and how I looked like a lost kitten when we first met. I smiled and thought that he was being nice, nicer than Kendall would have been. Now it was my turn to give a toast.

"Thank you to everybody who came to support our wedding. When I first met Carlos I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes. I had no idea that those eyes would fill me with such a joy whenever I saw them. When I was beaten into a coma, Carlos spent every day with me, even though I wasn't aware of it. He is the most perfect guy I have ever met, and I wouldn't ever trade him for anything in the entire world. I love you Carlos." When I looked out into the sea of faces I didn't see a dry eye in the entire crowd. I kissed Carlos before he gave his speech. However, he left the table and headed toward the table where the DJ was. He grabbed a mike and shot me a wink.

'You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

I can be the prince and you can be the princess  
You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages,

You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya'

He then tossed the mike to the DJ and held his hand out for me. I instantly got up and quickly made my way to him. The song changed to Burning Love and we started to dance. Eventually more and more couples began to come up and dance. He spun me around the center of the dance floor a few times.

After the normal reception activities; having cake smashed in your face, more dancing, more food, and finally we were making our exit. Everybody stood and cheered some more while we took pictures in front of a river. We spent a good hour just taking pictures of the entire wedding party. Finally we were headed toward the limo and off to our honeymoon. I didn't know where Carlos was taking me but I was glad to be spending the last few days before the vacation was over with him.

After a half hour of driving we arrived at a villa. He explained that it was his parent's gift to him. We could use this villa whenever we pleased as long as school was out. He carried me bridal style into the front door and all the way to the room.

**A/N :** That's it kids. I'm sorry but I don't think that I could write a lemon that wasn't bad. So I decided not to! Anyway reviews would be nice. Also the song Carlos sang was Perfect Two by Auburn. Have an excellent day and peace be with you! ~RAY~


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** This is the epilogue for this story. I want to personally thank everybody so here I go!

**unthinkable13, Fang lover23, nightshadow321, Demon'sAngel17, blood wolfe 92 , TimesChange, BTRLUVER1996, jannessa13, Kutiepiekira, DancingFanatic217, RubuenReject, TandrexTantrum, Titled Heart, bookcrazzy, Jistone, hellfirehalo188, Zach, Bam4Me, BILLI3, JadeLuvsBTR, Karen, albert efron, ByTalo, mdksailormoon, Alex E, rryce391, Hikari of Death, CrayonsPink, Katie Knight fo serious, MiMiShiku, MinuteCloser2Failing. **

I loved each and every review that you all have given me for this story! Without you I wouldn't have decided to continue it!

**Epilogue: Ten Years Later**

**Carlos POV**

Everybody says that once you get married that everything changes. Logan and I have been married for 10 years and we still love every minute that we spend with each other. We can honestly say that nothing has changed since we got married. Well, that's not completely true. I graduated from high school and college with Logan's help. I got a job working next to my dad, except I don't spend my whole day there like he does; I got responsibilities waiting for me. Logan graduated high school with honors and just recently graduated college after getting his masters. He's a teacher at the high school we used to attend.

Kendall and James got married too! Their wedding happened over three years ago and it was a winter wonderland, literally, in LA. They rented a ice hockey rink and added their own layer of snow and ice. The children went nuts, probably because they have never seen snow before. For their reception, instead of dancing, they cleared the snow and we skated on the ice. And by 'skated,' I mean everybody fell on their asses, a lot.

I pulled my car into the driveway, smiling at Nate and Eliza as they ran up to the side of my car. We adopted Nate and Eliza after they were rescued from an abusive family. Logan always wanted to help a child who was going through what he did, and when we saw that they were siblings we knew that we wouldn't even try to separate them. So we adopted two little twins. We adopted them when they were 5 and they just celebrated their 8th birthday a week ago.

"Daddy! Nate is being mean!" Eliza complained the second I opened my door. I smiled because they were always trying to get the other in trouble.

"What did Nate do this time? Did he call you Liz?" Our daughter hated being called 'Liz' because it sounded like 'lizard.' So when Nate figured this out he used her hated nickname whenever he could.

I picked her up and swung her around, her laugh sounded so innocent for someone who went through hell. Nate pulled on my pant leg, apparently he was jealous of his sister getting all the attention.

"Nate, you need to stop calling your sister by the name she was given. Would you like it if she called you by another name that you didn't like?" He shook his head and apologized to his sister. I put Eliza down and picked Nate up and swung him like I did to Eliza.

Eliza had long blond hair that she usually put into a braid or a ponytail. Her deep green eyes and freckled face looked so childlike. She loved wearing dresses, and she would complain if she couldn't wear a dress to school. She had a scar on the back of her hand, we never talk about it because that's where her mother sliced her hand. Eliza tried wearing a glove to hide it but out of the blue one day she stopped wearing it. Her explanation was that she didn't have to be afraid of her two daddies hurting her.

Nate looked the complete opposite of his sister. He had short, spiky brown hair and grey eyes. He didn't have freckles. If anyone would look at them they would see that Nate and Eliza looked similar, but they never guessed that they were twins. He changed his clothing preference every other week. He claimed that he hated blue when just a week ago he loved it.

Even if Logan and I weren't their biological parents, we could still see some of our personality coming out in them. Eliza loved to read; yesterday she finished a sixth grade level book with only a few questions about what a word she never knew meant. She loved being reckless with her brother though. Nate on the other hand wouldn't touch a book if he could. He loved playing soccer, especially in the house. Eliza was neat, polite and organized while Nate loved making a mess and being snarky.

"Nate! Eliza! Dinner's ready! Go wash your hands!" Logan called from the front door. I put Nate down and we walked inside our small house. Logan and I agreed that we wouldn't spoil our kids; only because we knew what would happen if we did. So we lived a middle class life, while we made enough to live like celebrities our kids needed to learn how to be responsible. All of the extra money went into two savings accounts. One for each of them, for college, a car, and enough to only have to worry about school but they would have to earn their own money before we would tell them about the savings account.

"Welcome home babe! We're having spaghetti for dinner." Logan said before he planted a loving kiss on my lips.

**Logan POV**

"How was work today?" Carlos asked shutting the door behind him. I mentioned that a student of mine was asking for _more _work. He reminded me of myself all those years ago. Nate and Eliza came running down the hall and sat at the table giggling.

"Are we hungry?" I asked and received three loud cheers. I loved my family and I couldn't believe that ten years flew by so quickly. I spooned a small portion of spaghetti on Nate's and Eliza's plate before giving Carlos some. Dinner with the family was something I never experienced growing up so I wanted my kids to know that we loved them and would always be there for them.

Nate and Carlos washed the dishes while Eliza and I cleared the table of the leftover food and used plates. Nobody ever told me that raising kids would be so rewarding. Just watching them everyday makes me smile knowing that they will grow up to be wonderful people.

"Today's Friday!" Eliza cheered because Fridays were her day to pick a movie to watch. Movies were a common occurrence on Friday nights. Saturday's were Nate's day to pick and Sunday belonged to me and Carlos. She raced to the movie stand and picked a movie, 'Dogs and Cats.' Carlos set the movie in the tray and closed the DVD player. Nate and Eliza sat on a bean bag chair while Carlos and I took the couch.

Carlos put his arm around me and I cuddled against his chest. We watched the movie, together, as a family. Soon we heard soft snoring and noticed that they had fallen asleep, so we picked them up and carried them into their room. We covered them with a light blanket and kissed their foreheads before we silently walked into our room. He stripped to his boxers while I kept my shirt on and we crawled into bed.

"I love you Logan. You're an excellent father." He said to me while staring at the ceiling.

"So are you. I love you so much Carlos."

**A/N:** I'm sorry to end it like that! I loved the idea of them in the future, with jobs and children. Thank you to everyone who was mentioned above and I hope you enjoyed **Love inside the Halls.**


End file.
